Chanel's Secret Crusade
by Destany Mayor
Summary: We have all heard of Altair Ibn-la'ahad. But have we heard of his sister...Chanel Maud Ibn-la'ahad? No, so I will tell you of her story. A story of a girl who has never remembered crying, of hope, of an apple, and of mercy. M for gore and some language
1. Prologue

**I own nothing. I only own Chanel. The rest goes to the amazing Ubisoft and fantastic Oliver Bowden.**

* * *

The screams were heard all around. The children we asleep but the adults stayed awake.

The men comforted their friend Umar who sadly hadn't been allowed inside to comfort his wife. No. Instead the women had ushered him out as they assisted his wife, Maud.

"Don't worry," Ahmad smiled at his friend. "She'll be fine."

A scream pierced the night and Umar shot to his feet. Ahmad and another man, Altair Sera, pulled him back down.

"Don't worry Umar," Altair smiled at Umar. "They all scream."

Then the door opened and both men shot to their feet.

The woman was thin as a stick but yet she was beautiful with her dark brown chocolate eyes and her skin was as porcelain. It was Karo Sofian, wife of Ahmad. Karo was coated in blood and she had lost her apron.

"She's ready to see you," Karo looked exhausted.

Umar stared to run inside his house but Karo stopped him. Her eyes were full of pity and her mouth formed a small frown.

"She wasn't strong enough in the first place," and with that Karo guided the three men inside.

Two more women were in there. One was a random woman named Kali who had heard Maud's screaming and the other was Tania Sera, the daughter of Altair and a woman named Elizabeth who had died giving birth to Tania. Each one held a baby. One a boy who was crying and a girl who was quiet as if waiting for something to happen.

"Dad-" Tania was interrupted as Umar rushed past her to his wife.

"Maud," Umar's eyes swelled with tears at the sight of his wife. She was surrounded by blood and she was covered with Karo's apron. Her curly black hair surrounded her head like a halo and her golden eyes were half lidded. "Are you okay?"

"A boy and a girl," Maud had a small smile on her face as she turned her head side to side."Now you get your girl and I get my boy." She laughed a small pathetic laugh.

Umar looked behind him to see Karo shaking her head and Ahmad with a pained expression on her face. Altair was expressionless as if he had seen this before and Tania was crying along with Kali who bit her lip and shook her head, as if wishing something wren't happening.

Umar knew it. His wife was going to die. But yet...

"What should we name them?" he asked trying to keep the pain and sadness out of his voice. He exceeded. "It is only right you choose their names."

"Chanel," the whole room was in silent shock for that name wasn't very common, well every one was silent except the baby girl, who made a gurgling sound as if agreeing. "Chanel was the name of a friend. She was so strong...I want our little girl to be strong Umar."

"Fine Chanel," Umar started to cry again. "Her name is Chanel. And the boy?"

"Altair," the room gasped all except for Altair who was shocked. "Altair and Chanel. My little twins." Maud started to cry as if sensing her own death. "They're beautiful Umar. They are. So lovely...like you. I love them Umar my little mister and miss. I love you too Um-" She froze. Her breathing slowed to a stop and the children started to cry.

Umar stood up and backed away, trembling repeating one word. Karo rushed to Maud's body and Kali along with Tania tried to hush the children. Then Umar picked up a small box-a box full of jewelry and pieces of cloth along with many colored rocks. Maud had been planning to sew something together for her child or children as soon as they found out the gender, but now, the project would never be finished unless Umar decided to continue with it. Umar lifted the box. Altair and Ahmad rushed to their friend but it was to late.

Umar threw the box and it shattered on impact with the wall-stones, bits of cloth, and home-made jewelry littered the floor. And he shouted a word. A word he had been repeating ever since Maud had stopped breathing. Well it was a name and the name was-

"Maud!"


	2. Chapter One

**Another chapter! This has nothing to do with the actual story...well, it does a bit. This is just a cute little chapter with Chanel, her father, and her brother! **

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing! Even I am not ****_that _****amazing. Everything goes to Ubisoft and Oliver Bowden, except Chanel. She is all mine.**

* * *

"Would mother like my eye color?" golden-brown eyes peered at Umar from under his make-shift desk.

"Chanel," Umar mused with a smile as he looked down at his daughter. "Your mother would have looked your eye color. Gold was her favorite color."

"Then why is everything she owned red?" another pair appeared, Altair. "I went through her old things, and everything was a dark scarlet."

"We couldn't afford anything a gold color. We could only afford brown and red so since red was her favorite color next to gold, we got her red." Umar laughed as two dark haired children darted between his legs and ran to the other side of the room.

They were look-alike twins. Each had a dark tint to their skin tone but not dark enough to be called black. They had a golden-brown eye color, and each had brown hair so dark, it could have been black. Each was lean and could move fast with their long legs. Strong arms could help them climb around Masyaf, quick and easy.

"Oh," Altair touched his sister's shoulder and started to run in circles, Chanel right behind him. "That explains it. Thank you father."

Both twins went tumbling as Chanel tackled her brother. Giggles filled the air as Chanel held onto her brother as he trashed around. IN the end, both twins ended up sprawled on the floor, intertwined.

When the giggles quieted down Chanel stared at her father with serious eyes. "Father, can I talk to you?" As Umar nodded, Altair stood and walked over to his father. "Alone?" Altair sent his sister a questioning look as e exited the small room which was their house.

"What is it Chanel?" Umar picked his daughter up and sat her on her knee. "What do you need?"

"It's not what I need," Chanel's eyes were full of unspoken sadness. "It's what I need to know. I need to know, if I killed Mother."

Umar's smile turned into a deep frown. "Chanel your mother died of childbirth..."

"Yes, I know that!" Chanel shouted her eyes were sad but yet she did not cry. "I know that, I do. But she died giving birth to me and Altair. I was the last to be born, I am the one who killed her."

Umar set his daughter down so fast that Chanel was surprised. He grabbed her shoulders and stared her in the eyes, sadness and anger filled his eyes. But the anger was not at her. His mouth was also set into a firm line.

"Listen here Chanel," Umar barely whispered. "You may have or may not have killed your mother. Either way she would love you the same. If I had been the one that died she would say what I'm about to say. Right now she is looking upon us and smiling at you and Altair with adoration and love. She would have rather her die than you and Altair not be born, ok? It doesn't matter if you killed her or not, at least you are here. And if you were to be killed, I would be absolutely heartbroken. If both you and Altair died I would be killed myself over heart break. You two are all I have left of her and if you died Chanel, I might die too. And what about Altair, how would he feel if you died?"

"Sad," Chanel gave her father a weak smile. "Ok, Father. I will never bring it up again."

"Good," Umar smiled as Altair busted into the room.

"Father," he said in eagerness. "Someone is here for you."

Umar frowned. "Probably another contract. Altair stay here with your sister." He stood and left the room.

The twins stood next to each other in silence until Altair took Chanel's hand and smiled.

"I would be more than dead if you died," Altair laughed at Chanel's shocked face as Umar walked back into the house.

More like stormed. The twins looked at their father, eyes full of worry as their father's boots made loud sounds. He stomped over to his Assassin robes and shrugged them on.

"A contract like I expected," he muttered and shook his head.

"But Father," Altair said "We were having so much fun and I and Chanel found you a gift too."

Umar kissed each of his children on the head as he was about to leave. "If you need anything go find Karo. Play with Abbas if you wish to. You can show me your gift after I finish my job."

"Ok Father" Chanel smiled widely. "Be okay out there."

"I am and will always be okay," Umar was by the door now. "Don't worry. I always come back."

Then he was gone. Leaving the children sighing as they sat together on the floor-holding hands.

* * *

**Poor Umar. Poor Altair and Chanel! They have no idea what is going to happen. **


	3. Chapter Two

**I think most of you all know what is going to happen in this chapter. **

**Also, I know what most of you are thinking. Abbas's mother died two years ago because of a fever-well, let's forget that. I will keep Karo alive because I have gave her a roll to play. A special role. Well special in my opinion. Let's just say what her role does is give Abbas a better reason to be a bitter little bast-**

**Disclaimer: I only own Chanel. Rest goes to Ubisoft and Oliver Bowden. **

* * *

The twins, Altair and Chanel, were situated on one of the defense towers with three other older men and one woman who must have been the wife of one of the men.

"What is going on," the woman spoke with an accent that was foreign to the twins. "Why are the Saracens here?"

Masyaf was bigger than most local villages but yet smaller than foreign ones. Inside of it was one big building made of stone-the Assassin headquarters-while smaller huts and tiny shops surrounded it. Keeping Masyaf safe from the outside world was a big gate and wall. The wall separated Masyaf from the rest of the big green valley-which right now had a big dark stain on it which was a small litter of two hundred men or so set down by the Nubians.

"I think Umar finished his job," smiled one of the men and another laughed.

"Yes, he did all right!" the grin vanished from the other man's face in a split second. "Now let's see if he made it out alive."

"What?" shrieked the twins as they started to run, but were pulled back by the man.

"Sorry to frighten you children," his smile returned. "Of course Umar made it. He's one of our best men."

"His Majesty Salah Al'din has received your message, and thanks you most graciously for it," the envoy sounded like a whisper to Chanel. "He has business elsewhere and has left with instructions for His Excellency Shihab Al'din to enter into talks."

"Scared little birds," said the women and chuckles raised from the men until they quieted down again as Master spoke.

"Do began." was all the twins heard as their father suddenly appeared next to Master. Then their voices were hushed.

"I told you," said the same man who had said before that Umar would make it.

"Shh Nadir!" the woman hushed the man as she looked between Master and the envoy with eager eyes.

When Umar and Master had stopped talking the envoy started.

"His Majesty Salah Al'din accepts your offer of peace," the envoy called.

"Hear that Karol," Nadir whooped. "We get peace and all thanks to Umar and Master.

"Our father bought peace?" Chanel asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes he did," Altair smiled a cheeky smile. "When we get home we'll be able to boast to Abbas about it and maybe give Father his present."

Chanel slid the present out of her boot. She unwrapped the brown faded cloth from around it and gasped. The dagger was silver blade with a hilt made of simple wood intertwined with another solid the twins could not identify. In the middle of the silver blade was a big star shaped ruby.

"It's still in good condition," smiled Chanel as she tucked it back into her boot. The twins had found it in the middle of the road one day. No one was in sight and it was in perfect condition. So the twins took it, cleaned off the dusty dirt and wrapped it in a cloth for their father.

"We have his assurance that our sect can operate without further hostilities and no further interference in our activities?" Master called down to the envoy.

"As long as interest allows, you have our assurance."

"Then I accept His Majesty's offer," Master shouted back. "You may remove your men from Masyaf. Perhaps you would be good enough to repair our stockade before you leave?"

"During the delivery of the message, one of Salah Al'din's trusted generals was killed. His Majesty requires reparations. The head of the culprit," even from a distance the twins saw the envoy's smirk.

"No," Karol covered her mouth with her hands.

Nadir paled, "Divan, Arron, grab the children."

"Father," Chanel barely whispered. "Is it Father?"

"No," Arron (he had the letter A sewed on his left sleeve). "Ahmad! Abbas's father is still with-Ahmad! It might be Ahmad."

Chanel hated to admit it but she felt more relieved that it was Ahmad than her father.

Arron wrapped his arms around Chanel's waist as she peered at the envoy holding her breath as the talking continued.

"You may tell the sultan I reject those terms."

Everyone on the tower heaved a sigh. Each one content for the time being that Umar and Ahmad may both live.

"His excellency wishes to inform you that unless you agree to those terms, a force will remain here at Masyaf. Our patience is greater than your store of supplies. Would you have the peace agreement account for nothing? Would you allow your villagers and your men to starve? All for the head of one Assassin? His Excellency dearly hopes not."

Chanel began to move . She wiggled and squirmed, kicked and elbowed. Altair began to move too. Also sensing the change in atmosphere.

"I will not give up the life of one of my men," Master called again.

"Sorry," Nadir called into the night sky as Chanel's breath quickened and Altair began to whimper.

"Then His Excellency regrets your decision and asks that you bear witness to a matter now in need of resolution. We have discovered the existence of a spy in our camp, and he must be executed."

"Ahmad!" the shriek came from Karol who had begun to cry either from pressure or confusion.

Even from a distance the twins could see Ahmad. He was blood and limp with dark purple spots all over his body. He was dragged over to a block which laid before him. Two Nubians grabbed him and forced his throat upon the block. A Turk carrying a glinting scimitar, raised it above Ahmad's head while the two Nubians held Ahmad down.

"Let your man take his place, and his life will be spared and the peace treaty honored," called the envoy. "If not, he dies and the siege begins and your people starve."

Suddenly a shout raised up from a man right next to the envoy, "DO you really want that on your conscience,_ Umar Ibn-La'Ahad?" _

Then Chanel screamed. A unidentifiable, terrifying scream as she ducked out from under the man's arms and ran-Altair right behind her.

They ran and ran down the steps and outside onto the peaceful day turned hellish.

When Chanel saw her father, he was bent for to go through the gate.

"Father," the word was full of pain and sadness as Chanel ran.

The children picked up their pace as Umar stopped-for just a second-before continuing.

"Father," this time it was Altair who had tears running down is cheeks.

A sentry closed the gate as Umar entered.

They pulled Ahmad up from he block and dumped him outside the wicket gate. The twins watched in horror as their father was taken by the arms and sat behind the block. He offered his throat and Chanel screamed in desperation, "Father!"

Then she was being held by strong arms.

"Don't look children," said the voice. Both children ignored the voice and watched in horror as the blade came slicing down.

Everything slowed down and there was a ringing sound in Chanel's ears. When she came back to her senses, she was screaming a sound so horrible that even some Nubians covered their ears. Altair stood by her crying and screaming.

"I'll kill you!" Chanel screamed as her an her brother were hauled away. "You hear me. One day I'll appear with a sword in my hand and cut your head off!"

There was so much anger in that voice that everyone was speechless. They became immobile when Altair joined in.

"We both will kill you!" his voice was just as death-promising as his sister's. "We'll shove a sword right down you throat. I swear it. WE swear it!"

Then they were hauled inside a building. The screams stopped and sobbing replaced them. But not Chanel's sobbing. No, only Altair's. For Chanel had never cried before and she wouldn't cry at that time, even if her father's head was no longer attached to his body.


	4. Chapter Three

**Another chapter. Karo is now due to fulfill her role.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Chanel! All claim does to Ubisoft and Oliver Bowden.**

* * *

"Let me go!" Chanel hissed. "Let me go. My father is out there-"

"Child, your father is dead," the voice was strained as if the owner couldn't bear to say those words.

Chanel looked up to see the face of Ahmad Sofian. He looked worse close up. His left eye was surrounded by black, his lip was split, and he had a newly made scar running from his left ear to the left corner of his mouth.

Chanel gaped at him as her eyes filled with recognition.

She fell to the ground as Altair broke free of Ahmad's arms, which freed Chanel also. She stared up at her brother as he began shouting.

"It's your fault..._it's your fault!_" Altair screamed at Ahmad as Chanel pulled her knees to her chest. "He's dead, and its all your fault. My father is dead. Because of you!"

"Stop it, Altair, stop it!" cried his sister as she shot to her feet. Altair's mouth gaped as his sister glared at him in anger. "Stop it, stop it! You'll only make is worse..."

She leaned against the wall and slowly slid down. Shaking with tears unshed. She placed her head in her hands as Altair knelt beside her. He leaned against her as if for support.

_Why God? Why did it have to be Father? Of all the people..._ No matter how much she prayed, Chanel's father did not walk through the door. Did not come to tell his children that it was okay-that he didn't just get his head chopped off! A soft _thud _told Chanel that Ahmad had also collapsed to the floor.

The three stayed like that. Altair, with his eyes closed, leaning against his sister who had her head in her hands. Ahmad on his knees in front of them. All three could hear the Saracens departing, leaving Umar's headless body behind.

Suddenly Chanel remembered something. Her eyes snapped open as she pulled the dagger from her boot. She unfolded it and stared at the winking gem in the middle of the dagger. The red star shaped gem reminded her of the blood that had poured forth from the stub where Chanel's father's head had been. The dagger slid from her hand as she closed her eyes. Trying to will the image of her father's headless body away.

Chanel and Altair stayed in their regular quarters until Al Mualim, the twins had learned that this was Master's name, called them or Altair. Al Mualim was still deciding on Chanel's future while Altair's had already been planned out.

Night and day were both the same equal amount of harsh

In the day, Chanel and Altair tried to distract themselves with things like sword fights with wooden swords that Umar had _originally_ carved for Altair, but ever since his death both Altair _and _Chanel used them. The twins tried to remain active without leaving their quarters, which they feared with too get destroyed if they dared leave it. The only time they left was for meetings with Al Mualim.

At night, Chanel would curl up on her father's pallet, breathing in his scent, as Altair's body curled around hers as if protecting her. She would always wake up in the middle of the night whispering her father's name while Altair just curled tighter around her, his nose nestled in her hair.

In the mean time, Ahmad had broke out in fever and hysteria. He would wake both twins at night with a name that sent both twins into thought and depression. That name was _Umar._ But not only did Ahmad break out in fever but Karo, his wife, got the fever shortly after he did. Although she screamed a different name. The name was Ahmad.

_Ahmad. Umar._ Those names woke the twins at night, making them cuddle closer to one another.

"Ahmad!" the feminine scream woke Chanel up once more. "Umar!" another scream followed but it was more masculine. Cries of hysteria echoed around the vicinity.

But this time another voice joined. It was more quieter and it didn't sound hysteric or terrifying. It only sounded pleading.

Chanel looked to her brother to confirm him asleep before wiggling out of his grasp. She crept quietly over to the window and peered out. There, in the shadows of the Sofian house, was Abbas Sofian the son of Karo and Ahmad. He was curled into a ball and he had pressed his palms together in a silent prayer. His mouth moved to form silent words and Chanel couldn't help but feel sorry for him. For he had not only one deranged parent but two.

Then Chanel crept back over to the pallet but instead of nestling in Altair's arms, she wrapped her arms around his body. And fell back asleep like that while muttering silent prayers for Abbas and trying to block out the voices screaming her father's name and the man who had revealed him.

The next day, Ahmad's fever was said to have broken. Karo's was said to be still going on but that it would end soon. Abbas had been given the duty of watching both of his parents and making sure that nothing went wrong from either another fever resurfacing for Ahmad or breath quickening for Karo.

The next night, Chanel woke to find that her brother was not on the pallet with her. Instead, he was standing in front of her staring in horror at what was standing in the doorway of their quarters. She stood with her brother and stared at the figure in the doorway with a shocked expression. It was Ahmad, who had a dagger in hand and a peaceful expression on his face.

"I'm sorry," he said looking between the two with lazy eyes before taking the dagger and sliding it across his own throat.

"No!" Chanel's shriek was followed by panicked breathing as she rushed over to Ahmad as he collapsed on his knees then he feel forward.

Chanel caught him before he hit the floor. She laid him down gently before ripping a piece of cloth from the bottom of her pants leg. She wrapped it around Ahmad's neck. She pressed down as her breath quickened thinking of what to do, then a glint caught her eye. She turned her head to see the dagger-the one she had meant to give her father. The red of the star shaped jewel mixed with the blood of Ahmad.

"Altair!" she cried as she pointed to the blade.

The twins stayed like that. Chanel her clothes too getting stained by blood, held one hand over the cloth keeping it pressed down while her other hand pointed to the red jewel centered silver blade lying a few inches away. Altair stood, horror written across his face with a gaping mouth and wide eyes, as blood trickled thickly from Ahmad to coat Altair's feet in red. Then the door opened hitting Ahmad's foot, making his body jerk forward sending a shrieking Chanel stumbling back, the tips of her hair touching the blood.

Then a sickly thin woman stepped through the door and onto the blood. Porcelain pale skin was dotted with sweat and finger nails raw. Big brown eyes were wide in surprise and blue lips muttered one name over and over again, "Ahmad?"

Karo had an expression of shock on her face. Her hand was trembling and her mouth was open in a silent scream.

"Ahmad?" she chocked out putting a hand over her heart. "Ahmad?" She started to scream. "Ahmad! God why Ahmad! Ahmad!" And with the final tear filled cry she ran back out into the night.

"Altair," Chanel ran to he brother and held onto him tightly. "What was that, Altair? What was that? What is Karo going to do?"

Then both children were sprinting off to find Al Mualim. When they finally found him Altair had tear stains on his cheeks, but Chanel had not cried once. The only sign of emotion was wide eyes and moth gaping as she remembered the cruel image of Ahmad's body going limp as her father's had once his head had been disconnected.

* * *

**Thank you Karo for making it creepier! I don't know whether to smile or frown...well anyway, Karo has already done her part but it hasn't been mentioned. You'll find out next chapter. Also, poor Altair and Chanel! Ubisoft and I have one thing in common...we like to make character lives sad! :)**


	5. Chapter Four

**Yeah, next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights or claims (whatever you call it) go to Ubisoft and Oliver Bowden.**

* * *

"You two must tell anyone of this," Al Mualim had told them. After Ahmad had committed suicide, both twins had ran all the way to Al Mualim's quarters and had knocked on the door frankly. After they had told him their story, he sent them of to bed with a warm spiced drink.

"We shall tell the Order Ahmad left under the cover of darkness taking Karo with him-"

"Karo," Chanel tilted her head to the side. "Karo is still alive. At least I think so..."

"Her body was discovered at the base of the wall," Al Mualim informed brother and sister. "We guess that she threw herself off the top of them We scrubbed the blood away, so no one will notice. Now they may draw their own conclusions. We cannot allow Abbas to be shamed with the thought of his father's suicide. What Ahmad has done, is dishonorable. Hopefully his disgrace hasn't already spread to his kin."

"What?" Chanel's mind wondered. "Why would Karo..."

"But what of Abbas, Master?" Altair's voice cut through Chanel's train of thought. "Will he be told the truth?"

"No, my child."

"But he should at least know his father is..."

"No, my child," Al Mualim's voice rose with each word. "Abbas will be told by no one, including you. And you too Chanel. Tomorrow I shall announce that you are both to become novices in the Order; that you are to be brothers in all but blood. You will share quarters. You will train and study and dine together. As brothers. You will look after each other. See no harm comes to the other, either physically or by other means. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Master."

"Now," Al Mualim sighed. "Please can you leave the room so I and Chanel can have a little chat?" It was more of a demand than question.

Altair gave his sister a questioning glance, along with a face that silently begged her to tell him to stay here. But no. Chanel nodded, telling him it was fine. Altair strode out the room with a disappointed look on his face, making Chanel want to reach out and pull him back. It took a bit of will to restrain herself.

When the door closed Al Mualim took a seat next to Chanel, where Altair had been sitting only a few moments ago.

"Now," Al Mualim began. "I know that you would do anything for your brother and that you want to stay with him. But it just can't happen-"

"Please," Chanel begged. Don't send me away. I can show you my strength, just give me a challenge and I'll complete it. Just don't send me away. Altair needs me,_ I_ need him."

"I'm sorry child," Al Mualim shook his head. "I contacted a woman named Tania. She said she would gladly take you in, teach you how to be a lady. I'm sorry dear but bloodshed and weapons is not a path for a fine girl such as yourself."

"Please Master-" Chanel began but Al Mualim cut her off.

"My decision stands," Al Mualim thundered diminishing all hope for Chanel. "I'm sorry. Tonight a man will come pick you up and take you to Tania. Once again, I'm sorry, but the life of an Assassin is not for you."

That night a man came to pick Chanel up. His name was Altair and he was the father of Tania which Chanel could hardly believe for they were both so different.

Altair was serious and barely spoke while Tania chattered aimlessly which annoyed Chanel quite a bit. Altair was always so serious while Tania was awkward and laughed quite a bit. Chanel would have spent most of her time with Altair if she could have but every time she heard that name, _Altair_, tears came quick and easy along with prayers.


	6. Chapter Five

**Another chapter. Will Chanel and Altair reunite? I think you all know the answer.**

* * *

Tania was a nice girl, but she was annoying. She was always chattering and she would always make small comments on everything you did. She would congratulate you on things that you did not need praise for, and she would never get onto you for anything you did. "Don't worry, deary. This is just a phase," is all she would say. Her smile stretched so far that it look painful and her eyes were wider than an owl's.

Chanel preferred Tania's father much better. A man named Altair. He was quiet but he was nice and not at all annoying. He would help Chanel with her chores, and only give her few and small praises. He would help her with her learning even though others didn't approve of it. If Al Mualim had hoped to keep her from learning how to fight then he had sent her to the wrong place for Altair taught her how to fight every time they met. She would have hung around him more, only if he hadn't reminded her so much of Altair, who she feared she would never see again.

Though, on day, all her worries were washed away.

Chanel had been walking around Masyaf, looking around and just lolly gagging. She was minding her own business when a voice rang across the courtyard, _"Do not call me brother!"_

Two more men near her, Assassins, heard the voice too, and immediately headed off to somewhere.

Chanel though, stayed behind. She had heard that voice before...she knew who it belong to.

A boy who was curled into a ball, praying silently in the shadows of his house for his mother and father. A boy who would be Altair's brother in all but blood. Abbas Sofian, on of Karo and Ahmad who had both committed suicide.

Chanel dashed off after the other two Assassin's and soon stumbled upon a place which must have been the training yard. Both wooden and steel weapons hung off the wall and a small wooden platform covered with blue and red rugs was in the center, two boys were on that platform while another man stood a bit ways off. It was Abbas and Altair.

Abbas swung a blow at Altair, who dodged it by an inch.

"Now Abbas..." the man chided while Abbas swung another blow. Altair rolled out the way and Abbas's sword got lodged in the wood.

"He means to kill me Master!" exclaimed Altair as Abbas freed his sword from the wood and at least two layers of carpet.

"Don't be dramatic child," the man told Altair as Abbas brought his sword down. It clanged against Altair who kicked Abbas's feet out from under him. Abbas got back onto his feet as Altair dashed to the other side of the platform. "You could learn from your brother's commitment."

_"I am not." _Clang. _"His."_ Hack. _"Brother." _Swish.

"I meant to help you," Altair made the mistake of letting his sword fall to his side. Abbas, taking the opportunity, dashed towards Altair and swung his sword in a wide arc. Altair ran out the way, picking up his sword as he did.

"No!" Abbas screamed in outrage. "You lied." Abbas swung another blow which hit Altair's blade with so much force that Altair almost toppled over the fencing that lined the small platform. More and more Assassin's joined, amused expressions on their faces, although some did look concerned.

"Defend, Altair, defend!" the man roared as Altair blocked another blow to Abbas.

Chanel, afraid for her brother, lightly tugged on the robes of a nearby Assassin. He looked at her with confusion.

"What do you need?" he asked in a tone full of concern.

"Why won't someone help him?" Chanel questioned. "Abbas can kill him!"

"Don't worry," the Assassin chuckled. "He'll be okay It's just a bit of training fun."

"It's not fun!" Chanel shrieked as she dashed to the man who must have been the training director.

"Sir, sir," the man looked down at Chanel with an amused look.

"It's Labib."

"Labib, Labib," Chanel pleaded as she blocked out the voices of Altair and Abbas and the clang of swords. "Why don't you take the two out. Someone will get hurt!"

"We Assassin's get hurt all the time," Labib smiled his looking filling with glee and pride.

"No-but-" Chanel stuttered as she shook her head in frustration. "Please sir, take them-"

Then a loud shout broke Chanel out of her non-hearing state. The shout also caught Labib's attention.

"Comfort!" A shiver went down Chanel's spine. The voice reminded her so much of Ahmad, the nights he had called her father's name. It sounded so much like it that Chanel had to turn around just to make sure Ahmad hadn't come back alive to haunt her. But it wasn't Ahmad, it was Abbas. "He told me my father killed himself in order to give me _comfort_!"

Chanel's mouth formed a O as she stared at her brother in surprise. He had told Abbas.

_"Abbas. Altair." _Libab called finally sensing something amiss.

The two boys ignored him, they continued fighting.

"I though..." began Altair. Abbas interrupted, "You thought you would bring shame upon me."

Then Altair lost his sword. It fell by his side when Abbas had swung his sword in a wide arc, cutting a long nick in Altair's arm. Altair hissed in pain and recoiled as Abbas rushed at him again, at full speed his sword raised above his head.

"No!" Chanel suddenly found herself face to face with Abbas. His face showed surprise at that the new girl that was blocking him from Altair. Abbas's and Chanel's blades sparked against each other.

"Leave my brother alone!" she kicked Abbas's feet out from under him. He fell and she took the time to check on Altair who's arm was bleeding along with a small cut on his side.

"Altair-" she was cut off as she fell to the ground, her back burning. She looked up to see Altair above her, blocking Abbas's swings and arcs. A stream of blood began to pour from Abbas's arm as Altair cut a long gash on it. Abbas swung his sword in another long arc ending with Altair falling to the ground, skittering over to Chanel. Abbas pinned Altair down, produced a dagger from his belt and held it up to Altair's throat.

"Put it down," Chanel held the sword in her hand and pointed it at the back of Abbas's head. "Put the dagger down."

"Chanel! Abbas!" Chanel looked up to see Al Mualim from a window from one of the towers. "Put away those weapons at once."

"Not until he admits!" Abbas said just as Chanel said, "Not until he puts the dagger away!"

"Admit what?" Altair asked his eyes wide.

"Now Abbas, do as the Master says," said Libab climbing over the fence.

"Come closer and I'll carve him," Abbas growled.

"Carve him and you'll get a sword through your head!" Chanel cried her hand starting to shake a bit.

"Listen Abbas," Libab said. "The Master will put you into the cells for this is this young lady doesn't stab you through with a sword first. This is no way for the Order to behave. Look, there are citizens here from the village. Word will spread."

"I don't care," Chanel could tell he was crying by the sounds of his tears. "He needs to say it. He needs to lie about my father."

"Say it for God's sake Altair!" Chanel's hand started to grow tired by the weight of the sword. "I don't want anybody to die here to day. "

Abbas shot her a questioning glance and she cleared her throat.

"I mean," she started. "I don't want my first kill to be on someone so low. And I don't want my brother to die either!"

"Calm down," Libab snapped. "First off young lady you might be looking out for your brother but do you really think that you'll be able to beat a man who has actually had training? Second off, what lie Abbas?"

"He told me my father killed himself," Abbas wept. "That he came to Altair's quarters to say sorry then slashed his own throat. Not only that but he told me Mother did it too. That she threw herself off the gate wall! But he _lied_. My father did not kill himself. My mother did not kill herself. They both left the brotherhood. That was his apology. Tell me you lied." He jabbed the point a bit into Altair's throat which drew more than a little blood.

"NO!" Chanel raised the sword above her head and bought it down. Abbas rolled out the way and slashed at her leg. She crumbled to the ground her leg bleeding quite a bit as she and Abbas went tumbling. They slashed and hacked and in the end, each held a dagger at each other's throat. If one died, the other would surely followed.

"Abbas stop this!" Al Mualim roared causing Chanel to shiver a bit.

"Altair did you lie?" Libab asked.

There was silence. It seemed like all of Masyaf had frozen in its place. All waiting for Altair's reply.

"Yes," he answered quietly. "I did lie."

Abbas let out a cry. A cry of mourning and disbelief. Then the two, Chanel and Abbas, went tumbling again. No one knew who started the fight again, neither did the children themselves. All they knew was that it ended with Chanel's blade pressed up against Abbas's throat.

"Now young lady-" started Libab.

"It's Chanel," Chanel announces. "Chanel Ibn-La'Ahad. Daughter of Umar and sister of Altair." She got off of Abbas and threw her sword at his feet along with Abbas's own dagger.

Then Abbas started to weep, and Chanel felt bad. She knew what it was like to be an orphan.

Abbas was still weeping when they picked him up and dragged him away. Chanel was happy that he wouldn't be in her sight any longer. But when men came to take Altair away, she repented.

"No," she said as she snatched up the sword again and let it hover between the two Assassin's who had come to take Altair away. "Don't you even think about harming my brother."

"We won't harm him," Chanel drew in a sharp intake of breath as Al Mualim appeared before her. He looked at her with eyes that asked more questions than one. "We'll put him in the cells. Separated for Abbas. After a month or so he should be set free, not one hair harmed upon his head."

"What about me?" Chanel asked as she set the blade down again. The two Assassins marched past her and hauled Altair up. "I mean, I fought with Abbas too."

"Bu you are a woman," Al Mualim chided her. "Not even one in the Order even though there has never actually been one in the Order before. Either way you shall not be punished my dear Chanel."

"Okay," Chanel took small steps as she began back towards home.

"Wait!" Chanel stopped dead in her tracks and turned to see a smiling Al Mualim looking at her with pride. "Come dear. We have much to discuss about the Order and you. Take pride in yourself Chanel for you may be the first woman to ever join the Assassin's Creed."

Many men were shocked, for a woman had never been allowed into the Order before. Even after her fight with Abbas they still questioned her. Even after it was later announced that day that Chanel Maud Ibn-La'Ahad, the first woman member of the Assassin's Creed, would officially join the Creed.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Want to assassinate it? The next few chapters won't take place of the ACTUALLY story. Instead it will be kinda like one-shots of her life over the years as an Assassin. And also. Poor Abbas. I'm starting to fell sorry for that little motherfu- **


	7. Chapter Six

**Malik and Kadar in this chapter. Maybe Kadar actually. But definitely Malik.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own Chanel.**

* * *

The year was 1179 January 21 when the Al-Sayf brothers arrived. Chanel and Altair were out training when they recognized the newcomers.

"Who do you think they are?" Chanel rolled out of the way as Altair brought his sword down. It stuck in the wood right were Chanel had been. Chanel used this opportunity to swing her sword in a wide arc cutting a small cut in Altair's side. Altair freed his sword just in time as Chanel brought her sword down. Their swords clanged together sending small sparks into the air.

"I heard that they'll be joining the creed," he kicked her feet out from under her. Chanel fell with a yelp and Altair put the tip of his sword at her throat and his foot on her stomach. "I think their names are Kadar and Malik. _Novices._" The last word was followed by a sneer. "Well Chanel, I think I have won..."

"Maybe you have," Chanel said with a smile on her face. Before Altair could react, she twisted his foot to the right making him let out a pained scream as he fell to the ground, dropping his sword. She kicked it off the platform and held her own at Altair's throat. "Or maybe you haven't."

"You got beat by a girl?" a laugh sounded out from the right and both twins turned their heads to see a young boy who cold have at least been twelve years old. His skin was light caramel and his black hair was sticking up in every which way. But what stuck out about him was his blue eyes. They weren't like regular blue eyes. These were bright eyes with a light blue in the center and dark blue as they widened out They would have been beautiful if ignorance wasn't so clearly showed in them. "That's kind of funny don't you think?"

"You try to beat her," Altair grumbled as Chanel tossed her weapon to the side. Altair got off the ground and dusted off his clothing. "My sister is more ferocious than you think."

"So can I try?" he asked looking the twins over.

Altair was about to reply when a voice rang out, _"Kadar!"_

Kadar sighed. "I'm over here Malik!"

Another boy appeared. He looked exactly like Kadar except his cheeks were more angular and he had soft brown eyes.

"Stop running around and asking for challenges," Malik chided Kadar. "You'll never get any."

"Actually," Altair smirked. "I was going to accept his challenge."

"Really?" Kadar and Chanel looked questionably at Altair.

"Really," Altair tossed a sword to Kadar.

"No," Malik shook his head. "Kadar you should at least have some training..."

"And this will give him training," Altair jumped over the fence and onto the cobblestone surrounding the platform. "Don't worry. I won't kill him."

And with that a smirking Altair left with a grinning Kadar off to somewhere.

"Sorry for my brother,"Chanel too, jumped over the fence and onto the cobble. "He has been affected by arrogance and pride I fear."

"I think so too," frowned Malik. "What's your name?

"Chanel," Chanel unstrapped her boots before strapping them again, tighter this time. "Chanel Ibn-La'Ahad if you wish for full."

Malik's left eyebrow went up. "_The_ Altair and Chanel? I've heard so much about you-"

"I know," Chanel gave him a weak smile. "Luckily for me, the praising hasn't given me a big head."

"I can see that," Malik smiled back.

"You want to train?" Chanel stood up again. "Kadar and Altair are training together. I fear for your brother's life now actually, but you don't have to worry. I am not like my brother."

"Thank you," Malik got a sword off the wall. "And sure."

Then the got back onto the rug padded platform and spared all evening.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It was the year 1181, when Altair and Chanel first learned the Leap of Faith. Kadar and Malik were with them too, and all were more than eager to learn this dangerous endeavor.

"Who is going to go first?" gulped Kadar peeking over the long wooden platform to see only a sliver of a hay pile below them.

The wooden platform jutted out of Masyaf's walls,"d again. "What happens if I fall and die?"

"Don't worry," Malik gave his brother a weak smile. "We can draw sticks."

All four nodded quickly before Altair began prying splinters off the board. Altair held out the splinters and all four closed their eyes. Grappling around until they had a small stick of their own.

"Why?" Altair cried as they opened their eyes. Altair had the shortest stick.

"Sorry brother," Chanel smiled. "But whoever gets the shortest stick gets to go first."

"You should be honored!" Malik cockily exclaimed.

Altair took a deep breathe. He braced his feet and then...set off. Well, after he shot Chanel and Malik glares that would have killed if they could have. He disappeared from view and the three remaining novice Assassins braced themselves. A soft thud could be heard symbolizing a body hitting the ground. But was it alive or dead?

"Altair!" Chanel called, a bit of worry in her voice. "You okay?"

"I'm alive!" the shout was filled with joy and all three Assassins smiled in relief. "Come on! Who's next?"

The fear once again froze them and they all looked at their splinter of sticks. Chanel was next.

"Sorry," Kadar gave her a cocky grin. "About the ladies first thing, but ladies second still fits. Don't you agree?"

"Go fuck, yourself!" Chanel shouted as she ran and jumped.

She felt weightless. As light as a feather as gravity took hold and plunged her downwards. Wind whipped her dark brown hair everywhere, strands of it getting in her view of sight or mouth. Then she heard a yelp and she felt weightless no more. Hair still in her line of view, she tucked the strands behind her ear and spat some out of her mouth. She moved around and heard a yelp. Looking down, she laughed.

She was sitting on Altair, who had his face buried in the hay. He was spread out eagle form and his hair was mussed to the left side of his face.

"You okay brother?" Chanel laughed patting her brother's head.

"Get off of me!" was the muffled reply.

"Do't be so poor brother," but as Chanel said those words, she was slowly getting onto her own feet.

Both twins were on their feet when Malik landed. Right next to Altair.

"Ow," but Malik wore a smile as he got onto his feet. He brushed himself off.

"Funny," Chanel mumbled. "It's a pattern. Youngest oldest, youngest oldest. First Altair, then me. First Malik, then Kadar."

"Coincidence," Altair laughed.

"Come on Malik," Chanel waved her head. Motioning for them to get out of the haystack. "We don't want Kadar coming and landing on-"

She was interrupted by a yelp arising from Malik as Kadar landed on him.

The two brothers were in the same position as Chanel and Altair had been. With Malik laying eagle form on the hay stack. His face engulfed by the strands of straw. Kadar was sitting on his back laughing.

"Oh my," Chanel gasped as she punched her brother's arm playfully.

Altair punched her back and then a small little lay fight broke out. It ended with both twins tumbling. As Kadar and Malik both got up they were pulled back down again by Altair and Chanel. Soon all four were sprawled on the hay pile, legs and arms intertwined, laughing their hearts out.

"You need to do something about your hair," Altair grumbled trying to move his head to where he didn't get a mouth full of his sister's hair.

"Yes I do realize that," Chanel frowned. "Maybe I'll cut it."

"Don't cut it!" Malik exclaimed quickly getting onto his feet, helping Chanel up too. "Here. Before my mother died she used to put her hair in a braid. If I can just remember."

Malik wove strands of Chanel through each other. He intertwined the dark brown strands and when he was finished, ripped a small piece of his his novice robe off and tied it around the bottom.

"There," he smiled triumphantly.

Chanel moved her head to wear the braid was draped over her left shoulder.

"Looks good," Altair smiled. "Should keep your hair from going crazy."

"Right about that," Chanel smiled.

"Hey we should go check with the Masters," Kadar cut in. "We don't want them thinking that we're dead!"

With laughs the four headed off. Back up the walls of Masyaf.


End file.
